Lead Astray
by WhiteRibbons
Summary: Axel's life was 'complicated' enough, maybe a bit... stretching of the word. All he wanted was out of his world, until Roxas came in. AkuRoku Alien-fic
1. prelude: Because You Live

**Lead Astray**

**AKUROKU**

**(-whiteribbons-)**

--

Cold.

Water is cold.

Pink lips murmured nonsense onto the concrete he lay on, and he knew there was no use crying for help, no human would understand. Ocean blue eyes slowly blinked open from drooping, steeped blonde hair, perfect curved lashes flicking off moisture.

He arrived at earth.

The sound of each car's engine revving by, the sound of an ambulance rushing down the street, the wound of humans talking in that language back and forth, so normal and happy. The last few years he hadn't heard such joyous noises back where he was.

Gloved hands pushed up from the ground, a sudden hammered feeling coming to his left. He didn't even dare look at the bleeding gash on his arm, afraid he'd faint from the sight, while he stood up and began limping deeper into the dark alleyway.

Mice scattered at his shadow, two tall perky blonde ears stuck up from his matted hair that stuck to his face while the water acted like glue. His usually pink face had paled drastically from the blood-loss, and he couldn't deny the pain rolling from his shoulder to just below his elbow.

He didn't deny how close he was to dying in the hands of his land's enemy. His memories flashed to the battle— the only thing that lurked in the scene were those dreaded black phoenix feathers, enough to make him spew from the thought of the battle.

And the thought that he was one of the only ones left of his own kind.

Huffing, he stumbled into the abandoned warehouse, happy to find a bed in the closest room to the door. He didn't even have a chance to examine the rest of his surroundings before collapsing onto the bed, his blood continuing to flow from his wound, blood shared with many others that laid in that room.

And he knew it won't be long before he too was wiped from the planet.

_Gwko nw._

_Help me._

Prelude: Because you live

"Stop fooling around, Axel." The red head stuck his tongue out at his leader. He wasn't joking when he said he didn't want to follow someone who layers his hair and dyes it pink. And it obviously wasn't for undercover purposes either. Hell, he was even more girly than the actual girl next to him. She had a snide smirk on her face, most likely because he just got scolded.

Out of anyone in the gang—which sadly includes Demyx—why on earth did he get teamed up with these two?

Axel adjusted the crooked headband on his head and followed the two 'girls' into their old hideout. They each had a headband, weither it was on their arms, head, or waist, and it showed where they belonged. The headband sheltered the sign of their gang, Batucyhtbnuit, a white phoenix with a long, cigarette in its mouth while it spreads its azure-fire lit wings on the red fabric. The seal was known anywhere, and most, even police, would cower in fear to it.

"Axel search these rooms near the door, I'll look around upstairs, and Larxene will look in the rooms further in. Burn any evidence we were here, and kill any witnesses." He didn't even give it a second thought before easily disappearing up the steps. The blone girl let out a disgusting little laugh before disappearing into the dark depths of the warehouse. Axel growled, of course the burning part was definitely meant for him. Though Marluxia, Mr. Pink, could easily light a match and burn down whatever he'd like, but his true power lies in the seeds of cherry blossoms- only adding to his obvious girliness.

Larxene's, the blonde pushover girl's, power lie in the wake of a thunderstorm. With just a flick of her finger, electricity could serge through the item, burning it like a microwave and easily finishing the job. Axel's power, however was just plainly fire.

Upon entering the room to his left, not daring to take a good look at what the room concealed, he shot out his palm at the area, causing heat waves to crash against the bed and drawers, with the effect of making it all to burst up into flames. It was the reason their gang was the most powerful, no ordinary human would be able to do anything that they've done.

Axel wouldn't dare to remember why he had earned the powers, its horror always trying to show itself through red flames. Turning away, he hastily put them all out with a snap, leaving the room black in the ashes of what he had burned. "This was Demyx' room." He whispered to himself, trying to remember what it looked like before they had moved out.

He slowly remembered all the drowned bodies of police that sat here after their last mission, his stomach twisting and turning at the sight. He didn't like what the gang did, but it was the only way of life for him, and it was a debt he was forced to pay.

He continued around, burning what he remembered to be Xaldin and Zexion's rooms on his way. It left only one more room to exterminate—his own.

Not only did the thought of seeing the dead bodies burnt and cut apart in that room make him spew, it made his heart ache longingly. All this gang had ever done was collect and destroy, killing everyone in its path.

Ignoring the tears at the verge of falling from his eyelids that had heavily put eye-liner, he slowly made his way to his room, burning the breakfast he had that morning just by glaring at it. Either way, liking it or not, he would do this. He would have to.

This time, though, he actually examined the room before entering, taking notice of a small, blonde boy laying on his bed, heaving. The small, skinny body wasn't nearly capable of doing anything too drastic, which means the large gash that dragged from his left shoulder to the elbow couldn't possibly be a healthy sign. But Axel saw him breathing, and that was all he needed to know that boy was alive.

"Hey." He called out to the boy. Not only was he soaked in blood, but in water. His damp hair almost prevented the boy from opening his ocean-blue eyes, but that's when Axel admitted that he saw the most beautiful color in his life. The blue was like an azure diamond, glistening in the light. Any girl would drool at the sight, and any type of jewel would look rough next to them, "Hey, are you okay?"

The boy, he found, didn't speak his language. The answer he got was, "_qgi lew tiy?" _Axel made a bit of a contorted face, hoping the boy didn't get a concussion with that gash. He began to feel around his head for any bumps but jumped when he noticed two furry ears blending in with the blonde puff of hair.

And he knew for a fact that they were real, because they twitched at his touch, and the boy purred when he rubbed across them. A cat boy, it made life seem so much more normal.

Axel would have just sighed and left the boy, but there were certain orders that he would have to attend to. He does believe his team leader said clearly 'kill any witnesses.'

It was just too bad the boy was a witness.

"Don't worry, and do anything but make a noise." He whispered before letting the heat waves flare up.

--

"Finished, Axel?" The glare of those dark eyes would scare, if his hair wasn't just so damn pink.

"Of course, every body burned." Axel made a smug smile while he put his hands on his hips.

"Wow, so the perilous Axel finally follows orders? I don't believe that." Larxene sniped as she walked ahead, Marluxia right behind her.

"Let's go home and report."

"Oh but." The two turned and glared at him, "I left my coat inside. May I get it?"

Marluxia showed an obvious sign of a migraine from Axel's random requests. "Whatever." He growled, walking off, "Come, Larxene, let the idiot get his coat."

"Haha, only an idiot would leave their coat in that abandoned warehouse." She laughed, easily keeping up with him.

"Well thanks for the compliment, you two, I really appreciate it." Axel waited until they were out of sight before walking back inside the warehouse and turning to his room.

He paused for a minute, inspecting the burnt surroundings before kicking up the dust of his old carpet and clicking open an underground safe.

"Are you okay?" He asked again, the blonde boy leaning against the wall of the safe, clutching his arm in pain.

"_gynlba agiyksbr vw lvkw ri si rglr, qglr lew tiy_?!" Axel didn't even try to understand the nonsense, pulling the boy up.

"Look, I understand you're from somewhere foreign, wherever cat people reign." He pointed to the ears, making them twitch. The blonde's eyebrows furrowed, showing he was obviously offended. Axel sighed, and pointed to himself.

"I am Axel."

"I am Axel." The boy repeated pointing to Axel, attempting to understand.

"Axel." He repeated, hoping the boy would understand that was his name. The blonde, however, has been through this situation many of times, counting the times he was forced to travel and got lost finding the ship. This scenario, he recalled, was when the other person tried to tell him his name. If he learned millions of languages, the human language should be no different.

"Eizla… I am… Eizla." His accent was still a little deep, but at least it was semi-understandable.

But Axel did admit, what kind of name was that?

"Eizla, okay, um, what happened there." Axel pointed to the gash, and the blonde blinked rapidly before noticing what the other man was getting at.

"iye xiybret'a wbwnt lrrlxjws ya lbs…" But he stopped, remembering that he was somewhere where anything he said would just be a waste of time.

Axel noticed this too, just examining the wound instead of asking. Wit the many years that he lived with killing, it was definite that the gash was made from a long sword, but it was lucky that the boy was just the right distance not to get sliced through vertically. He suspected that he had to run from someone, or something.

"Well, since I can't understand you, and you can't understand me, and if you're going to stay here, I guess I should point out some English to you." The boy lowered his blue orbs. His usual self would have just stabbed the man in the stomach and ran, but not only did he not posses his usual swords, but he was in no condition to fight or run. He could only chance with the human, and it was likely that any human would be kinder than what he had to put up with for the last four years.

But it wasn't just that, something about the man…

…definitely felt like home.

The human rambling became even more of a blur as his eyes rolled back.

And he was known to keep his hold until he found something comfortable to lean on.

So fainting on Axel was indeed concentrated on that instinct.

"Well, goodnight then."

--

**A/N: Ugh, no I didn't permanently change Roxas' name, don't kill me, okay?**

**It's just his alien name, you'll understand next chapter when I explain.**

**So anyway, I decided to go suicidal and write a new story, yay me. Um… I think this one turned out pretty good, I didn't know I could actually write so descriptively O.o I believe I was in writing mode.**

**I don't know, I think I'll reread it one day and go, D: Wow, this really sucks. **

**But whatever, this was just a prelude, more of the storyline later. And after this, chapters will be 6-8 pages long on 11 font, promise. This was only like four pages, but that's cuz I wanted to leave it off somewhere good.**

**AND NO, THE LANGUAGE ISN'T NONSENSE, IT'S ACTUALLY WELL THOUGHT THROUGH. You'll understand next chapter too, but if you realllly wanna have a hint, look at your keyboard and see if you can translate Roxas' rambling yourself. Remember, Eizla is translated into Roxas in the exact same way, and look at the number of letters in each word. Candy for anyone who could figure it out.**

**But come on, if its not obvious then, then I guess I actually did something right O.o but that's impossible, prove me wrong, people.**

**BTW, I wrote this for my good friends so I wanna give a shout out to them.**

**Nana, I'll really miss you, and I hope you can read this when you're back. I love you with all my heart.**

**Kazuki, I hope California is good for you, though we're very far away, the internet can be used to communicate, ne? But if you REALLLY wanna go deep, lets steal Kairi's letter: There are many worlds but they share the same sky, one sky, one destiny. 8D now open the door to light and come here, fewl. No jk, like that would happen.**

**Usaku and Mai, the way you roleplay lead my thoughts all the way to this, so I really wanna thank you guys for the inspiration. If its just you guys reading and no one else, then I have enough of a reason to continue.**

**Everyone else, with that, I still like other ppl to criticize me/tell me nice things so please review. But again, if you don't like it, leave a review, but don't leave one about how you don't like yaoi/Roxas/axel/Akuroku/Disney/Kingdom Hearts/anything here that was fact not fiction. Seriously man, what are you doing in the Kingdom Hearts Section?**

**Anyway. I do accept critics on the plotline and/or writing style, it hurts, but it helps me become a better writer, and that's the reason I rejoined fanfiction, my dad always tells me I write like crap and I really want to get better, so pleaaaase give me a little thing to hint on. All Reviews are responded to.**

**Reviews!!**


	2. 1 Head Underwater

**Lead Astray**

**AKUROKU **

**(-whiteribbons-)**

"Aiel!" The skies began to cloud, and the rain began to pour rapidly.

"Bi Runw, oyr rgua xilr ib, Eizla." The brunette handed him a acid proof rain coat, something to protect him from the pelting rain.

"Qglr lviyr sls?" The worried look oh the blonde's face and the way his ears were bent forward in uncertainty. The sound of clashing swords behind them was anything but reassuring.

"Rgua ua gua vlrrkw, Eizla." The brunette sighed, putting on his own coat. But even Eizla saw the same pained look in his matching azure eyes.

"Qglr'a fiubf ri gloowb ri ya biq?"

Chapter 1 : Head Underwater 

Obscure ocean blue jewels came out of hiding from behind drowsy eyelids as talking continued around him. He wanted to wake up back at home, but at the same time didn't, or maybe it would have been better to wake up in heaven, where an angel was waiting to take him away.

"Eizla." Blue eyes flashed up when they recognized the voice.

A kind and assuring smile came across the brunette's voice from above him.

"Aiel!" He would have just jumped forward and glomped the boy if he had the strength, but he was indeed too weak, his body stiffened instead of moving. All he could do was let tears excape his eyes as he muttered out words of relief, "U'n ai fkls tiy'ew lkeufgr!" His eyes slowly began to close, but as he opened him…

…the brunette had disappeared.

"Is he okay? He seems dazed, and he's crying." Axel stared his emerald orbs straight towards the boy, examining the drunken look.

"Such happens when you give him tranquilizer. His wound should heal soon, by the way." Blue orbs switched from the emerald to a mysterious man from behind the red-head who saved him. The man had hair that flowed over one of his dark eyes that looked as if they weren't concentrated at anything. It was as if the man could see everything in the room with just that eye.

Eizla, as if understanding, turned to his left arm which was now wrapped tightly in a cast. He couldn't feel it still, but he was at least glad the pain was gone. In truth, he wanted to thank the mysterious man for whatever he did, but couldn't, due to the sad fact that they both had their languages, and they both couldn't understand a word they said to eachother.

Instead, he let out a defeated sigh.

"Axel." He said, memorizing the red-head's name.

Axel looked up, it was probably the only thing in English the boy knew.

But Axel understood when Eizla was trying to get up with just his right arm.

"You shouldn't." He said, stopping him and laying him back down.

"He needs some time to heal, I did find it odd that his healing time is tremendously speedy, but he still at least needs a day for a wound that large." Axel was attempting to translate Zexion using hands, which included him pretending to sleep, pointing to his watch, and acting like he was in pain because his arm was broken. Eizla' contorted look was enough of a response to make Axel stop.

So instead he just went physical.

Crawling into the bed with the boy, he pinned him down, putting the covers over him. The blonde could only squeak under the man, his paled face going pink at the position. "Fwr idd!" He yelled, suddenly finding the strength to kick Axel to the side.

"Ow…" Axel sad, rubbing his stomach in pain on the ground while the boy glared at him from under the covers, furious. "Well sorry you took that as a sexual innuendo." Axel said hoarsely before sitting up and just hoping he'd get it through three simple words, "Stay in bed."

…that of course he couldn't understand.

But it wasn't like Eizla could really move in that position anyway.

The three sat in the room rather quietly for a while after that, Zexion continuing his omniscient staring, Eizla laying on the bed immobilized by his wounds, and Axel, searching up things on the laptop he had brought in along with Zexion.

"Qglr lew riy siubf?" He asked, curiosity bursting through wickedly angered eyes. The device was not foreign to him. His world contained the exact same thing, the models differed, but it was definitely the same thing, what he wondered however, was why Axel was using it.

"If you're asking, I'll guess, and it's not like you'd understand, but I'm trying to find a way to translate your language." Eizla continued to stare, obviously still a little blank on whatever the man had said. Zexion only shook his head disapprovingly.

"There's no use, Axel, this boy isn't of this world." Axel scrunched his face.

"I could tell that much, where on earth do cat people live?" Axel's response was obviously sarcasm, though. What he truly suspected was that the boy was just mutated, not that it mattered to him.

"It's not a joke." Zexion corrected, standing up and walking towards the boy, "He was running from his planet when he arrived here." He gave a soft rub above the blonde's cat ears making him fall right to sleep.

"…well, if you know everything, why can't you translate him?" Axel said in a 'oh yeah, smart ass?' kind of tone.

Zexion only smiled at him, "My power is to sense dreams, not even I understood the language they spoke in his memories." And without even a 'bye' he walked out of the room, most likely headed back to the hideout. It's best that way, it wouldn't arise too many suspicions.

The last thing Axel needed was for the boy to be found.

--

Albhed was nowhere near the language.

Not even Arabic letters made any sense when translating anything the boy had said.

He was even getting into languages that NO ONE would EVER know.

Zexion was right, there were no translators for an alien language. Axel raked his hair with his nails, frustrated. He wanted to help, but how could he if they couldn't even communicate?

But now that he thought about it, why was he going out of his way to help someone he doesn't even know, someone who came from some planet with a huge gash on his arms, someone who doesn't understand English.

"Axel." A weak voice called from across the room. Green eyes finally opened back into reality, staring at the half-awake boy who laid in the ashes of his old bed and under a blanket he had dragged along with him. Axel made a mental note about finding a much better place for the blonde to stay.

"Yes?" he responded, giving the boy his full attention.

"U'n gybfet." He said slowly. Axel could only stare puzzled until the cat-boy started biting at the air.

"Hungry? Food?" Axel asked, repeating the boy's actions of eating air.

"Hungry. Food." The boy echoed, repeating Axel. He hoped that meant what he thought it meant, and made a mental note of what he… thought it meant.

"Wait here." Axel said, standing and running off. The boy could only sigh, maybe it didn't.

He let out a defeated moan as his stomach growled again, "U qlbbl fwr iyrrl gwew…" he complained, rolling to his back so that he could stare at the ceiling. The flames hadn't reached a few star decorations that were painted at the top of the room. Each was a different color, and the each had a word description on it.

Carefully, he read out each word in order, recognizing the characters as the alphabet.

"R-e-d…red."

The star was to the far left, a color Eizla recognized as Ews.

"O-r-a-n-g-e…orange."

The star was to the right of the 'red' one. This color was ielbfw.

"Y-e-l-l-o-w…yellow"

Twkkiq

"G-r-e-e-n… green."

Fewwb.

"Blue?" Eizla' attention averted from the stars to the man at the door. He was holding a small bag that had a huge yellow M on it, and he was breathing heavily.

He must have ran at his top speed to grab that thing.

Of course, Axel had to, seeing as the nearest McDonalds was just about five miles away.

"Vkyw." Eizla responded out-loud, pointing to the blue star. Axel looked at the stars as well and smiled. He painted those on himself, something that made him feel at home, because before he joined the gang, it was exactly what sat above his ceiling.

"_Hey, Axel, why don't we ever get rid of those?"_

"_I don't know, they're really babish, but mom says she likes them there."_

"_Well, they've been there so long that it'd be awkward to get in bed at night and not look up to see those stars."_

"…_you know what, little bro. You're right."_

Axel looked down in pain as he remembered those words he had transpired with his late younger brother. He was interrupted however when the boy pointed to the purple star.

"Oyeokw."

"Purple." Axel translated.

The blonde's ears perked as he turned back to Axel, smelling the food, "Hungry. Food."

And Axel couldn't help but find humor in that. It sounded a lot like Tarzan, excepting the fact that Eizla wasn't some buff man raised by a bunch of gorillas.

He took the cheeseburger out of its wrapping, noting the confused look on the boy's face. It was likely the boy's planet didn't have a McDonald's, no matter how many of them were on Earth.

"Eat it." Axel said, handing the boy the burger. He reluctantly took it with his right hand, holding it above his head to examine it. Axel rolled his eyes and took the burger again, ripping a piece off and eating it himself, the boy only blinked as the burger was given back to him.

He hesitated a bit before following Axel, ripping a tiny piece off and sticking it in his mouth. He chewed, the grease squirting in his mouth. It wasn't decent, but it was good enough for him to eat, he concluded.

(A/N: Just ew, Just ew.)

Axel went back to his searching, taking his coat off and throwing it randomly while taking up the French Fries and eating them himself.

"Axel hungry, food?" Eizla asked, making Axel giggle a bit.

"Axel hungry. Eizla hungry. Eizla eat."

The blonde just stared at him weird before pointing to the burger, "Food?"

Axel smiled, at least he caught on quick, "Yeah, that's food."

--

So lunch was long over, and Axel had forgotten completely about trying to find an online translator. Instead, he looked up certain things and went ahead and raised Eizla' vocabulary while he had the time.

He did wonder if the rest of the gang was wondering where he had gone, he left his headband back in his room to make sure no one would know about where he belonged. Zexion, who had his band on his left leg, must have told them a few good lies, and Axel was glad about it. He at least knew a few people in the gang that felt the same, not exactly liking their part, Zexion, Demyx, and Xigbar were a few.

But then again, there were those who just plain enjoyed it, Marluxia and Larxene from the day before were obviously in that group.

"A-huc." Axel looked up from where he was showing what a clock was when he heard the obvious start of a nice case of the hiccups.

"Water." The blonde stated, it was one of his early words, and it was obvious he needed it.

Axel reached over to the water dispenser, pouring water into a paper cup and giving it to the boy. He had brought in a couple of things, randomly going to convenient stores and using the money income he got and never used to buy whatever the boy would need.

It wasn't really a problem, it just started looking like a house covered in ashes after a while.

It wasn't until Eizla had downed the entire drink did he sit up easily and crawl over to the computer.

He clicked at the search engine, typing a few things in.

"Blue… vkyw."

The first thing Axel noticed was that each word had the same number of letters.

"Water… qlrwe."

It still made no sense to him, but he felt he got a pretty good hint from the number of letters. He began to suspect it to be some kind of code, something like what a spy uses.

"Relbaklruib id 'English.'" The blonde said, before beginning to type the random words he had in his mind in both English and his language again.

"_There's no use, Axel, this boy is from a different world."_

Axel's eyes wandered from the search engine to the boy's rapid typing. Surely his planet must have had something similar to a computer, because the WPM was that of a boy who's typed all his life. That would only mean the boy was used to the alphabet.

"A B C?" Axel asked, making the cat-boy turn with a smile.

"D E F G."

It was obvious the boy was familiar with the order of the alphabet too.

Then what was so hard about understanding the language he spoke?

The blonde continued typing.

B l u e

V k y w

It was in the same exact motion, just jotted to the left.

"Wait." Axel said, grabbing the keyboard and trying something out.

He slowly typed, "Ua rgua giq tiy rtow tiye klbfylfw?"

"Yes." Eizla said aloud.

_What an odd name_

He then typed down Eizla in the English way.

Roxas.

--

**A/N****: Whoo, so Axel finally found out! Do you get it now? Roxas' language is typing English, but moving one to the left. I CALL COPYRIGHT ON THAT LANGUAGE. It's called Luyu, and yes, I developed it myself x3**

**Now to state the winners.**

**Mai-chan was the first to find out (I owe her chocolate now xD –knows her in real life-)**

**Then it was Blaze Moonlight (My first reviewer, it was so interesting when she found out xD I was like 'woaaah!')**

**Usaku-chan, though I had to tell her xD but it's fine, we love her anyway! **

**And… no one else even tried … 8D **

**Well, I was on a roll yesterday, so I got this chapter done as well. As promised it's about six-seven pages. I really need to work on making them longer.**

**Also, candy for anyone else who tried? 8D IDK. I love anyone who read, but I adore those who take the time to flame/review. I really need it guys, tell me what I do wrong so I can fix it, okay? –only reason she's here-**

**ANYWAY, YOU WANNA HEAR ABOUT WHY I'M SO HIGH RIGHT NOW?**

**Well, recently, I went to Arizona and got bad allergies, then it turned to a bad cough, then into a bad cold. I had a fever yesterday and was given some drugs to calm it down, my throat hurts like hell, but I feel giddy. My dad says it's because I'm on drugs, and I believe him x3**

**BTW, I also found I'm writing this story a lot easier than I'm writing my RikuSora story. I think it's because, -even though I'm Riku- I'm more in character with Axel and Roxas, because I spent a great amount of time in their fandom. I'll work on making Sora and Riku in character before continuing my other story, lol.**

**Well, reviews please? 8D**


	3. 2 Perfect in Weakness

**Lead Astray**

**(-whiteribbons-)**

"Roxas—that sounded a lot better."

The blonde turned to the man, perplexed, making Axel laugh to himself before taking the keyboard and typing up a response.

_Ub nt, klbfylfe, tiye blnw ua 'Roxas.'_

Eizla nodded at the screen before typing a four letter word and saying it out loud.

"Lzwk."

"And something tells me you're saying that's my name…" Axel laughed sheepishly to himself, smiling down at the blonde.

The cat-boy smiled up at him before taking a shot at the translating himself.

_Thank you, Lzwk._

**Chapter 2: Perfect in weakness**

Something felt oddly giddy in Axel's heart right then, though he couldn't exactly lay any type of logic on it. It could just be the happy feeling for helping someone, but Axel, in between certain parts of his jobs and missions, has helped and saved many people. Though it was already plainly obvious that he hasn't done so much for just any person in need, with the difference with the boy being an alien who can't speak the human language—or of that he knew of—but there was another thing, something inside Axel that made him want to curl up into a ball due to the light feeling in his chest.

Still, why did he go out of his way… for Roxas?

The blonde Eizla, otherwise known as Roxas, officially in Axel's mind, stared up confused by the man's utter silence. Quickly, he looked through what he had typed on the screen, hoping he did the translating right, afterall, even though he caught on quickly, there was still a high possibility that he caught onto the wrong train, getting sent somewhere else than the destination he hoped for.

Axel, noticing this, laughed and shook his head before patting the boy on the back happily, "You're welcome." He said, disregarding the fact that the boy still couldn't quite understand that.

Footsteps broke through the little fun communication, and both Axel and Roxas froze in their spot, staring blankly at the door. But Axel, out of reflex, began shoving everything in the room down the secret vault in his room. Through this, Roxas understood clearly that he had to hide, and he began looking around the room for a legible hiding spot.

But everything was burned.

Axel, noting this as well, cursed under his breath. He knew this guy wasn't just a passerby like his luck would let that happen—no this man had a much more ominous aura then any type of human being, something that would probably make Satan look like an angel, and there were only two people he knew with those kinds of auras, both in which he despised with his entire being.

But this man, was in fact the obvious weaker one, the one who would actually find the damn meddling guts to go follow Axel just to get him pinned up with their superior.

Saix.

And knowing the blue-haired elf man, this guy was at no mercy like Zexion.

Roxas' tiny hands shot up and tugged softly at Axel's sweater, "Where?" he muttered, hoping he asked the right one-worded question. At something like that, Axel couldn't help but smile. But he did know the restrictions at the moment, and the question, though rather humorous, was crucial.

Where indeed.

Saix was indeed into getting a scoop of any misbehaving person, no matter who or what. Being the damned snitch he is, he was obviously loved the most by their superior.

Which means more than anything, he was used to doing things like this.

The minute Axel came in late after the last mission was the first obvious hint. Then Zexion disappearing with Axel the next morning, later Zexion coming back to make a bit of a joking lie, easily squeezing out with Lexeaus the avoid any further questions, it all just concluded to the ideal. Axel was up to something.

And knowing Axel, just as he pretty much stalked and studied everyone else in the gang, the man was probably saving a witness, just as he's sneakily done every other time. Sadly, without evidence, he knew he couldn't move the superior about the all-order-following Axel's little sneaks.

But this time, Saix was determined to catch Axel in the act, kill the person he's helping, then bring back the head as evidence. That would surely get Axel's ass in deep water, at the same time making him have a higher place next to the superior.

Because indeed, Saix was in love with their superior.

Smiling at his master plan, he stepped into the room, "Axel?"

The red haired man was crouching on the floor, staring blankly at the ceiling above him…

…alone.

Saix indeed cursed it all off in his mind, angered by the fact that he had failed, "May I ask what you are doing here?" But he was still determined, if it took killer interrogating, he would find the brat he's helping.

Axel took a step back as Saix began closely examining the room, "I'm burning that." He pointed to the stars on the ceiling, noting the fact that he'll later get punished for an unfinished job, but at least it's not as bad as the being punished for his real crime. Saix desperately tried to hide his freakish smirk while staring at the ceiling.

"A job unfinished, I see." Axel took another step back, just barely kicking a cup from behind him.

_Shit. _He cursed. But to Saix, his contorted face was the face of 'just getting caught.' Axel couldn't help but feel lucky, "I guess." Slowly, he sat over the cup, covering it slowly without squishing it.

"I'll be reporting this to the superior, then." There was a small creak, and once again luck decided to take place. Saix was too busy fabricating a story to tell the superior about Axel's first total mess up. The red-head rolled his eyes and slowly picked up with cup, using absolute agility, and throwing it out the open window.

And he was glad there was a reason for it to not hit the ground with a shatter.

"Shall I?" Axel said, getting up and charging up his fire.

Surprisingly, though, Saix stopped him, "No. Open up the hidden chamber under your room."

"Excuse me?" Sweat dripped down the side of Axel's face.

"Yes. The one only your room was equipped with." Saix let a smirk crawl across his face. He knew he was onto something, and he couldn't wait. He'd finally have a chance put Axel through so much that the man wouldn't be himself ever again. Many might not know, but Saix has always had a huge grudge on Axel…

…because he was so special and needed to the superior.

Reluctantly, the red-head took leisurely steps towards the vault on the floor, "This?" He asked, as if not knowing. Saix nodded, letting out a stuck-up 'yes.'

Axel bent down and opened the vault slowly, trying his best to peek through the cracks before completely taking it off. Saix was beginning to get impatient, and Axel knew that. He could feel the aura eating away at his back from behind him, but he had to find a last minute way to hide it further.

He's going to be in so much deeper shit.

"Axel. I take it you're hiding something in there."

A sudden smirk ran across the red-head's face, "heh." He threw off the opening to the vault, showing all the things he bought that day.

Infuriated, Saix, instead of haughtily, scolded him with the anger of his own failure, "How dare you leave traces! The superior's direct orders were to make sure EVERY trace of us living was burnt! I'm going to make sure your own ass is cremated in hell!"

"Geez." Axel began chuckling, taking things out one by one and placing them next to the vault, "Is the superior's pet a little… angry?"

The blue haired elf began transforming slowly, his face getting a lot more scrunched, and his teeth growing into a set of sharp fangs, and out of nowhere he summoned his weapon. "If you'd like, I'll punish you myself!"

If Axel despised his aura when he came in, his aura now was practically sending him to the point of puking.

Scared, blue eyes peeked up from the window. He never heard of humans becoming so strong, but then again, he noted the fact that Axel wasn't entirely 'human' either. And though the grip on the cup he had caught from the window earlier was tight, he knew he's seen a lot scarier than what he's seeing now. Two people he knew could probably make this man look defenseless. One of them in which destroyed his planet's way of living.

The thought of it made Roxas sink back behind the window, trying to hold back his tears.

"Aiel." He murmured.

Through the thought of puking, and what not, Axel kneeled down and let the man raise the weapon slowly, throwing off his jacket as he did. He wasn't afraid at all. If it was a fatal wound, it only meant a temporary liability as it heals, if it wasn't, it would probably heal by this time tomorrow. He wasn't expecting much from Saix either. Though he was the superior's pet, it was obvious he couldn't completely be a strong as Lexeaus or as vital-pin-pointing as Xaldin, both in which he's been attacked by before. He's even had a hard taste of the superior's power, something that for once, Axel truly fears. He couldn't even begin to explain the pain, because unlike the others, Xemnas found the longest, and most antagonizing way to rip his victims apart. No, it's never happened to Axel, but Axel's seen it happen to the last number eight… right in front of his eyes.

Thinking of it all, Axel didn't even notice that the weapon was already lowered through his being, cutting through his stomach, heart, and bottom back, but Axel didn't flinch at all. It hurt, but it's nothing he would cry over.

However, the sound of flesh snapping made Roxas peek back over the window, and Axel saw this. Green eyes studied the blue ones, who examined Axel's body up and down. Freightened eyes, terrified off the face of the earth. Roxas, though alien, was probably taking this like any other passerby 'human' who would have seen it. Axel couldn't stop himself from hacking out some blood, eyes averting back to Saix for a moment. The man had a crooked smile on his face, most likely enjoying the scene before him. "You would make a cute couple, you and the superior." The red-head _had _to add at the moment, noting the enticed look on his face, seeing the blood pour. This, however, made the man above him twist the weapon slowly, making Axel finally cringe in pain, moaning.

However, it stopped abrubtly, and he heard a sharp squeal from the blue-haired elf. Green eyes slowly opened up to see the main flailing about, "You mutt!" He cried, trying to throw off a gold-blonde cat that had a tight grip on his arm. Axel must have admitted that the cat seriously resembled Eizla, Roxas.

But then the cat was turned to his view, and he finally noticed from those beautiful blue orbs.

It had to be Roxas.

The weapon was lifted from his body, and he knew exactly what Saix was planning. Immediately, he gripped the weapon with his own hand, tossing it across the room before taking the cat from the man's arm.

"Um… This is my new cat, Roxy." He said immediately, trying to find an excuse.

"Your… cat."

"Yeah! He was in the rain yesterday I had to do something!"

It wasn't a problem. Pets were indeed allowed. Unlike humans, they weren't able to talk and tell anyone about the gang's whereabouts or secrets. Even Demyx had this small brown dog named Rock, because the man was very stupid and couldn't naturally name a pet if he was given a list to name one.

Saix was, however, still fazed by this. "That mutt tried to bite my arm open!" Roxas, still in cat form, let out a vicious growl, not ready to back down even as Axel held him firmly.

"He was trying to protect me, Saix. Not all cats want their owner ripped into pieces." It was a pretty obvious anwer, and Saix could only huff and walk off.

"Next time if you have a pitiful cat to hide, don't act so mysterious. Idiot." He then disappeared into the deep forest. Axel waited until the man was ong gone before sighing in relief, "Okay." He stated, hoping Roxas would take the hint. Either it was he did, or he just decided to randomly change back, for the cat in his hands shined brightly and turned back into human form—naked.

Axel blushed and looked away for a bit before trying to gather his thoughts and maturely look back at the boy, eyes avoiding certain sights. But to see the boy bare, he saw just how skinny he was, and surely not just anyone could live with such a figure for too long. He suspected the boy must have been in so much hiding back where he came from, to not have much food, or more likely, it was sucked from him. He didn't want to think about it though, and as much as he wanted to boy to lean on him, he didn't want his blood to soak Roxas.

The boy was huffing and puffing, at the same time spitting continuously to get a certain taste out of his mouth. Axel wanted to laugh at this. If his aura made him want to puke, he wondered how it tastes to actually _bite _him.

But the boy was obviously wiped. Whatever that alien-type-of-transformation it was, there were probably rules, one stating that it takes stamina to stay in the form for too long.

"Are you okay?" Axel asked, hoping the blonde would remember a few starting vocabulary words even through his fatigue.

"Yes." And that was all the answer he needed. Axel smiled and tossed the boy over his shoulder, wincing a bit at his own wounds before stepping out the window and picking up the boy's clothes.

"You're going to have some explaining to do." He reached out to the side, where the laptop was hidden. It was true, if they had chosen the usual, Saix would have had both of their heads. However, Axel vaguely remembers Saix walking into the room while Demyx was fooling around in the vault.

And through the skinny, helpless boy Roxas looks like, he knows a lot in the art of fighting. They probably have a name for their alien-type fighting. Transformation-kung-fu. The red-head couldn't help but chuckle to himself while he opened the laptop and helped Roxas back into his clothes.

Curiously, Roxas reached out towards the wound in Axel's heart, sticking his hand all the way through it. The taller man didn't dare clinch, only watching as the boy's eyes widened in horror and his hand shot back, suddenly covered in blood. Carefully, Axel pulled off a part of his shirt and wiped it off, looking down a bit.

"Maybe I have a lot of explaining to do as well."

Roxas didn't even try to comprehend the sentence, getting up and walking back into the room, grabbing the jacket Axel had thrown off earlier. Roxas slowly draped it over the man and looked down while he zipped it up, hiding the horrible wounds. "vw xlewduk…"

The red-haired man's convincing smile faded as he watched the boy look down in sadness, "Look, this wasn't completely your fault." Seeing as his blood was obscured (Though will obviously soak through soon) he bent forward and hugged the boy, seeing as it's the only thing that he may do to comfort him without portraying it in words.

Whatever it was, though, Roxas hugged back and closed his eyes. He felt a connection to this man, when at first he didn't want anything to do with him. If it took getting slashed all the way through the body to save him, surely this man has to be a lot more that he expected him to be. And more than anything, he wanted to return the favor.

He broke the hug and got up, helping the tall, skinny red-haired man to his feet. They both knew Roxas wasn't safe at the warehouse anymore, and after thinking it through the whole day, Axel had a pretty good idea of where to keep the blonde.

"Come on." He gestured for the boy to follow as he walked slowly into the forest. It was pretty close, and it was a good place for Axel to change and get himself bandaged.

And he was pretty sure the girls there would just love to meet Roxas.

Saix returned back to headquarters, looking rather pissed.

Zexion, who had been worried the whole time, easily channeled the angry memories and smirked. "Failed? Didn't I tell you?"

"A cat, yeah yeah. I didn't half believe you. Bastard." The glare he shot at Zexion was scary and unforgiving, yet just something Zexion wanted desperately to take the liberty to laugh at.

Saix didn't say anything more in the silence, and staring at Zexion's smiling face was starting to irritate him, so he just walked off, ready to take a nice long nap, a migraine around the corner.

As he did walk off, Lexeaus stared at Zexion with an odd smile.

"And once again you tell the most perfectly fabricated lies."

"Fabricated? Lies? What may you be talking about Lexeaus?" Zexion smiled innocently before dragging the tall, buff man down the hall.

"Let's go, I smell dinner." Lexeaus rolled his eyes and followed reluctantly.

"You cease to amuse me."

The walk in the forest was a quiet and long one, and behind Axel's back, Roxas had snuck the laptop in his arms.

Axel had warned Roxas to be quiet, because there were still some certain idiots who find it fun to snoop around a forest in the approaching twilight. For what? Maybe a monster or something, something to make life a lot more fun.

And both knew 'a lot more fun' will turn into 'run the hell away' when they see the deepening bloodstains on Axel's jacket.

And it was obvious the man was starting to get tired of walking from fatigue.

"Help?" Roxas asked, but the tall man only shook his head everytime.

Roxas was starting to get impatient with the man. He hated how he was so clumsy by now, how he'd stumble and say 'I'm fine' then continue walking. Even his walking was slowly losing speed. Roxas knew how it was to be in pain, but to sneak around in pain and walk just about two miles through nothing but forest while bleeding to death? He didn't care if the man was immortal, he felt the red-head was growing closer to death with each and every step.

When they finally reached the alleyway that lead to the deep forest, Roxas' memories of his first arrival flowed back to him. This was the very place he has woken up at.

Quickly, Axel checked out the streets for any signs of people, but luckily, it was one of those days everyone just got home early and stayed. Not many kids came out to play in the middle of dusk, the city was a dangerous place.

He took the sharp turn right, Roxas on his tail, then slowly drifted by three buildings, stopping at a certain shop. A toy shop.

The store had the closed sign on it, and Roxas was about to comment on how to get in, seeing as the door was locked. Axel however, ignored his confused gaze and knocked on the glass window, staring deep into its interior.

Two girls were sitting on the counter discussing whatnot, and one seemed to turn with an angry looking face, but it immediately calmed as she noticed who was leaning on the window, hufing and puffing out of pain.

She skipped to the doorway, blue eyes shooting back and forth before unlocking the door, causing Axel to fall straight in.

"Axel? Axel?" She said, her blue eyes casting worried glances at the man's tired body.

"I'm okay, Kairi, just get me bandages." Blue eyes looked up at the cat boy standing still outside the door.

"And who is he?" She carefully swiped some of her unnaturally red hair behind her ear, helping Axel up.

"Well I'd explain more, but I'm very tired. He's just a boy who doesn't speak our language."

Axel them lost consciousness, leaving the girls alone with the cat-boy.

"What's up with Axel?" Called the other girl as she hopped off the counter. Her blonde hair swished back in forth as she ran towards them, a small petite white dress accompanying her pale white skin. She looked so white it was frighteningly like a ghost. It was her blue eyes that changed everything, though. They completely matched those of the other girl.

"Who are you? Or… what's your name?" the red-haired one said slowly. She wore a pink dress that stopped only at her upper thigh. Roxas could only tilt his head slightly in confusion, still not quite understanding the language very well.

"Namine, I'm sure you can do this better, I'm going to get Axel bandaged." Despite the red-haired girl's looks, she easily picked up Axel and pulled him up the stairs.

Roxas, anxious, was just about to run after them, but was stopped when the blonde appeared suddenly in front of him.

She closed her eyes and touched his hand, making the cat-boy blink in confusion.

"U ln Namine." She said flawlessly. Roxas' eyes widened.

**A/N****: DISCLAIMER: in which I don't usually write anymore, but seriously guys, I'm not getting any profit off this, I'm just working on writing skills.**

**So anyway, I wrote this today for a friend, because I promised I'd get it done today. SO I DID WAHA!!**

**OMG I THANK ALL MY REVIEWERS AND SUBSCRIBERS THANKS SO MUCH!! I ENJOY THE FEEDBACK SOOO MUCH!!**

**So anyway, this was very rushed, and I have to feeling to fix it.**

**Next chappy we meet the organization members more? O: WOOT! ILY ALL!**

**For Roxas. (: **


	4. 3 She's a Mystery

**Lead Astray**

**-whiteribbons-**

**A/N****: FUH DON'T KEEL ME FER THE LATE UPDATE?! Lol, well, here's some explaination, and whatever. I don't really remember what I promised in this chapter so, sorry XD;;; I just let it flow. I hope that everything will just you kno, register to y'all? Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer****: Rgua ariet gla vwwb suaxklunws. LOL, ok, I just said it was being disclaimed, don't sue me, k? Gee, I'm not getting a stready pay or anything. Not even old enough for that yet, man!**

* * *

"gwt, Aiel, kwr'a fi qlrxg rgw aybawr!" Blue eyes glistened at the top of the sky outside, but because of the little basement hole they were currently in, he could only see glimpses of the magnificent rays of red, pink, yellow, orange, yellow, and blue together. "Ur kiija kujw ur'kk vw l iewrrt ibw!"

"Nya… qgt si qw glcw ri? U'n ruews, lbs sls alus ur'a slbfweiya ri vw iyr ai klrw." The brown haired boy remonstrated, getting back into his luxurious blue satan bed, tired out of his wits. He had no intention in following his brother's little spurts to do something 'rebelling', and taking off at twilight just to watch the sunset was one of them. Their father had already warned them about Layuzania's dangerous night shifts. And truth be told, he just didn't wanna get out of bed. It was just him to be lazy and do as he likes. And what he'd like was sleep.

"Vyr veirgweeee…" And he wasn't going to get that too soon.

The two had trotted from their underground room and to the nearby porch, or at least one of the nearby porches, one that they were sure they wouldn't get caught. Their butlers were usually in the other wing by this time of day. It's the exact time the day ones go to sleep and the night ones change shift, so surely, they were busy doing that.

The blonde giggled full-heartedly, playing around with his brother's dog ears. The brunette pouted at him and swiped at the blonde's fidgety hands, "Eizla, U xiyks xglbfw nt nibs." This comment made the blonde pout and continue to walk up the three flights. It was pretty obvious why the brunette refused to go up again after finally getting down, and he wasn't the kind of person who stayed up all night either. But that was just one of the many differences he and his twin brother had.

When they finally arrived at their 'unreasonable' destination as Aiel would desperately want to comment on, they took a seat on the expensive pearl lined ground, comfortably staring up at the beautiful mix of clouds and hot colors. Even Aiel had to admit it took the trip.

The two rarely got to see the sunset, they were usually forced to be preoccupied with things by their butlers and teachers and such. Today, however, being the king's birthday, had the butlers and instructors lay off for the day, due to orders.

The two, instead of learning how to find the symmetry line of a parabola, or learning how to fully utilize their fighting techniques, had fooled around happily the entire day. But with the swimming, bed-jumping, playing tag, and pranking butlers and maids, the two got pretty tired and decided to call it a day early—well at least Aiel wanted to.

Eizla didn't really have a gland in his body that indicated the tiredness of him and when excessive vigorous activities should end, or at least that's what Aiel would say constantly to all their friends. And it was rather true. Even now, one would be afraid of the cat-boy jumping him out of nowhere by the oddly fascinated look in his ocean orbs. The spikes on his head were blowing softly to the left, and his mouth was slightly open, pleased. Aiel had to smile at that. Well maybe he did look a bit peaceful.

It wasn't usually like that for the blonde. He was such a rebel. Surely, yelling at your instructors about how one thing isn't another, and kicking and punching at your butlers when you don't want to go to bed wasn't this cute little blonde boy sitting calmly next to him.

Aiel admitted then, completely, that it was worth the trouble.

"Tiy jbiq," The brunette started, helping himself up, "U rgubj U kujw aybeuaw lkir vwrrwe."

Yellow cat ears perked as he turned and looked up at his twin, "Qgt?"

"U sib'r jbiq, ri nw, ur'a kujw qljubf yo ri l bwq slt, l vwrrwe slt." He fumbled with a bracelet on his hand, and Roxas recognized it as a present from the brunette's lover. He never knew who his lover was, or where he lived, but he knew that was all the boy ever thought about everyday any day, "U sib'r kujw rgw wbs id rgw slt, vwxlyaw ainwrunwa ur'a vls."

The blond snorted, "Fi ri skwwo, tiy aiybs kujw lb iks nlb." And he was smacked.

**Chapter 3: She's a mystery.**

**(A/N: I know, Namine and Roxas will be talking like, a lot. If you're just that lazy to not translate it, I've put a complete translated part of it at the very end, just scroll all the way down then back up again :D ty so much!)**

"U ln Namine."

Roxas' large blue eyes widened even more so. He knew for a fact that this girl couldn't have come from his planet, and he also knew for a fact that what she spoke was doubtlessly his language.

"N-Namine… qwkk, U'n Eizla… ie Axel alus U agiyks vw xlkkws 'Roxas' on this planet." He stuttered this out before immediately adding, "giq xlb tiy aowlj nt klbfylfw? Rgua ua rgw gynlb qieks, eufgr? Qglr U'ce aeeb ai dae uab'r wzlxrkt gy—" The blonde girl smiled sweetly before bringer her index finger to her lips. Roxas immediately stopped his rant, sighing out as Namine began to explain herself.

"Die tiye duear pywaruib, Roxas." She giggled at the name then continued, "U'n l qurxg, ie lrkwlar rglr'a qglr rgwt'cw xlkkws nw. Lbs gwew'a l nuz qurg lbaqweubf rgw ewar. Twa, tiy'ew ib rgw gynlb qieks id Wlerg, lbs wvwetrgubf tiy;cw awwb ai dle ua ubswws bir gunlb." Roxas nodded and stared blankly, completely confused. Had these people landed from some other planet with super powers? Were they just mutated? Is he dreaming? All these possibilities, and Roxas, for some reason, didn't want to be right. He's seen those movies with mutated beings, and they weren't exactly the kindest. But Axel was kind, he countered to himself, continuing to look down.

Namine giggled and gestured him to follow her to a little girl's toy tea party table. They took a seat across from each other and Namine tapped the toy teapot twice before effectively pouring tea for the both of them. It was then Roxas understood the witch part. "Lew tiy qibsweubf giq qw glcw rgwaw oiqwea?"

Roxas nodded slightly, taking a sip of the tea. It was extremely fragrant and tasted sweet yet just bitter enough to enjoy. He himself never liked his rwl at home, but something about this one was rather enjoyable.

Namine took a sip of her own tea before continuing, "Rgwew's lkir tiy bwws ri jbiq, vyr ri rwkk tiy rgw reyrg, u'n bir ubxkubws ri rwkk tiy eufgr idd rgw vlr." Usually, Roxas would have protested at this, but the uncomfortable feeling of not being at home, and what has happened thus far has already noted the fact that he should refrain from anything impulsively stupid, "U qukk rwkk tiy rgw reyrg rgiyfg, qw lew arukk gynlb. Vyr bir rgw kucubf jubf. Qwkk, biq rglr U rgubj lviyr ur, nltvw u agiyks alt qw _qwew_ gynlb."

"vyr tiy'ew bir fiubf ri rwkk nw qgt, Eufgr?"

"Eufgr."

"Ijlt, vyr xlb tiy rwkk nw lviyr Lzwk'a qiybsa? Ud gw'a gyer?"

She giggled a bit again, "Tiy'ew ai aqwwr lbs xyrw, Roxas." She started, causing Roxas to blush a bit. He indeed wanted to refuse the fact, like he usually does, but once again, he refrained from impulse, "Qwkk, syw ri iye 'ubgynlbwaa' qw sib'r wzlxrkt suw hyar kujw rglr. Iye stubf qlta fiwa vt rgw altubf, 'ri glcw l rlarw id tiye iqb nwsuxubw.' Vyr tiy;kk fwr rglr klrwe rii." This girl was a puzzle in a puzzle, the blonde concluded to himself, wondering if the blonde was always like this. "Tiy aww, iye qiybsa gwlk yo lkniar unnwsulrwkt, wzxworubf rgw dlrlk qiybsa. L dlrlk qiybs rljwa la nyxg runw ri gwlk la l ienlk gynlb'a ienlk qiybsa." She took another sip of her tea before taking the conversation up again, "awwubf la Aluz lrrlxjws gua gwler, Lzwk qukk rljw lviyr rgeww qwwja ri fwr rgar gwlkws."

"Ewlkkt? Die ya, lkk iye bienlk qiybsa gwlk qurgub giyea, klefwe ibwa gwlk qurgub l slt."

"Vyr tiy arukk suw qgwb tiy'ew agir rgeiyfg rgw gwler, xieewxr?" Her blue, omniscient eyes scanned him carefully. He was shocked for a moment before nodding sadly and looking down.

"Rgua wla nt dlykr." He said, softly. But she smiled at him, and for some reason Roxas sensed it, magically making him jerk up and stare at her as she answered.

"Bwcwe, Lzwk lkwlta fwra ubri dizwa kujw rgua, ur'kk vw dubw. Qglr tiy agiyks qieet lviyr die biq ua tiye iqb aldwrt, Eizla." The way she said his name made him want to cower in fear, but the way she acted, so graceful yet all knowing and tough. It all was hidden behind a non-blinking smile. People like this Roxas couldn't take, people with the mask that hides their emotion. But something told Roxas that she hides her emotions for a reason, as if she taught herself throughout years just to manage what she's doing now. It's as if her life depended on that mask never faltering.

But it was the only thing he could read from her, and being who he is, reading wasn't usually a problem. What he got from the red-head was a caring girl, but has enough spunk to stand up for herself.

And Axel…

…he just hoped was fine.

* * *

The red head peered from the window that lead to the main store, watching as the blondes discussed what-not in some alien language. "Why didn't I think of this sooner?"

Kairi laughed, "I don't know, I wouldn't trust Namine if I were you," Axel opened his mouth to say something but Kairi stopped him, "I know, I should be nice talking about her, she is my sister after all, yet, I really think whatever she learns about him at this moment, she won't be 'inclined to tell you' anything." Axel laughed sheepishly at his own failure.

"That's true, and I should probably know her as much as you do."

Kairi shrugged and tightened the bandages around his torso, making them secure so that the heart he grows back won't plop right out. "I don't think Roxas is learning much either, other than minor details, that is."

"So pretty much, we're just going to have to find everything out on our own?" Kairi took the liberty to laugh, humored by Axel's displeased face.

"I think Namine knows just about everything, but she doesn't want to tell anyone. I do believe there's a law to it, the witchcraft law. Or, that's what I've read recently."

Axel shook his head, "There's always a limit to our powers, maybe she doesn't want to hurt us by straightforwardly telling us that she can't tell or it's the end of her."

"…well I know for one thing, she wasn't like this until she was reincarnated. She couldn't shut up about something for seconds." Axel didn't laugh at this, as much of a joke as it was. He only stared out to the blondes with blank, ominous eyes, recalling a few things he never wished was true.

"These powers have changed us drastically." Kairi nodded slowly before pushing Axel down.

"Hey!"

"Get some rest, Mr. Emotional, you'll never get better like that."

"Ha ha, call up Xigbar and tell him I'm coming home tomorrow morning. I don't expect this skinny little body to crawl all the way over there with this wound." They both laughed.

"Well I do." Kairi said, picking the phone up, making Axel arch an eyebrow.

"You saddist."

* * *

"Demyx, I suggest you stop trying out different forms of drag." The eye-patched man stated, dodging different garments as they were thrown at random.

"Xigbar! Look at this stuff, its all from Saix's closet! Who knew he was secretly a kink. I always wondered how he kept Xemnas preoccupied." Xigbar mentally stated, this is why I have early white hairs.

"You know that's not true, Demyx, the two have no time for romance. These are disguises for us. Saix… hand-sewed them."

"HE HAS THE PATIENCE TO HANDSEW?!" Silence broke out through the corridors.

"Demyx, let's go." Xigbar said, sighing while pulling Demyx off the crest, hoping they wouldn't get caught. The young man, however, began thrashing about, but when Xigbar's grip didn't falter, he secretly grabbed up a maid's outfit as he was dragged to their shared room.

When Xigbar finally got in and locked the door, he sighed and laid on his bed, completely tired.

Demyx had snuck off towards their new personal bathroom that was almost completely obscured with boxes. They just moved there, and it was enough to have to take the long route to carry their stuff and not get caught. He doesn't know how Zexion could get unpacked so easily, all he's gotten down so far was his new bed, and a simple small table with a phone and lamp on it, for late night reading.

He let out a groan and walked over to the first box near the door, telling himself that next time he'd burn most of his belongings along with the rest of the room. He couldn't help, however, to notice constant thrashing that came from the bathroom direction, and he began to twitch uncontrollably when a muffled childish voice cried out, "Hey… Xigbar? Can you help me?" Like usual, it was a plea of life or death (although he uses that plea for more than life-death situations, thus is why no one really cares when he works himself into a real life-death situation) but Xigbar being Xigbar moved his pirate-like self to the door, but the second he opened it, he got a small, responsive, "nevermind…" and saw something that made his face beat red.

Shutting the door immediately, he tried rubbing the blood that rushed to his face. Demyx was sprawled on the floor with a maid's outfit that had a skirt that seemed too short for any normal maid to wear, and it complimented his skinny feminine body almost flawlessly, leaving the skinny, pale, hairless legs to run out of the frills, just like that. Just like that, Xigbar felt his stomach do flips. Of course, the two have realized their feelings for eachother, and came to an agreement about it…

…but Demyx being Demyx, can find the most fundamental ways to indirectly tease the pirate-like man.

That's when the phone rang, and he though (finally) he's been saved from a few images that fixated themselves in his brain. That's when he noticed it's rand quite a few times already.

Diving, he answered, "Xigbar residence, how may I help you?"

* * *

"Hey Xigbar?" Kairi twirled her hand on the twisty phone-line, giggling at the way the man was heaving, "Are you and Demyx at it again?"

"As if. Do you think for a second that I'd answer the phone if we were?" The man answered, just as jokingly.

"Heh. Maybe." Kairi made a pouting lip that anyone could see through her voice. Even Axel, eyes closed, faced towards her back, sensed it. It's that powerful. "Anyway, Axel's gotten himself in a fix. I'm too lazy to explain so ask Zexion, he knows everything. Buttttt… he'll be staying with us the night, and he says he'll be there by morning. Though I highly doubt that, you know how he wanders off and ends up destination about thirteen hours later."

"Hey!" Came an indignant yell from behind her, this only made her giggle even more.

"Right. Tell him we'll expect him. And I'm sure Zex can work up an excuse if you are late." Sighed the man, Kairi had the phone away from her ear and towards Axel at that moment, immediately putting it back to her ear.

"Right. Bye."

"See-" She slammed the phone on his goodbye (like usual) making Axel lower his eyes at her.

"You saddist." He repeated before plopping back to bed and finally taking in some type of rest.

* * *

Roxas was wandering helplessly through the store, not really paying attention as he found occupation with the fake fishing toy. It was an easily made one, one of those things with a circle that looks like a lake with holes, and you put the fishes in. On the bottom, there's a unleveled floor, which caused the flish to go up and down as you spin the dial (causing the fish to go on a merry go round). The fishes' mouths were loose, so when they'd go up, the mouths would open, and down, the mouths would be forced to close by the side of the 'water'. A simple contraction, Roxas concluded, using the little fake fishing rod to fish them all out one by one.

His deep, sapphire eyes may have been glued to the little toy, but he was paying more attention to his thoughts. Namine was a nice talk for once, actually getting to talk in his own language and all, but he still didn't get much of the direct answers he expected. He must admit how angry it's made him, but he also appreciates the blonde girl's help. A cat ear twitched in annoyance as he recalled the words she had said. What was this about tasting your own medicine? And how did they suddenly become those superpower zombies?

Roxas was used to learning just about everything without even trying, making sense out of anything that people said. He aced all his classes back on his home planet, and not one person's words or face would ever fool him. He usually knew it all. He was only used to not reading his brother. Well, that was mostly upon seeing how his brother was so annoyed from getting read every five seconds of his life, he made himself an ability to avoid it, but Roxas didn't mind that. That was mostly because he'd find out the boy was hiding something due to the brother's reaction of suddenly getting emotional and wanted to talk his mind out anyday. Really, what is the use of that ability?

He murmured names under his breath as he remembered his foolish excuse of a brother. He didn't want to go back, but he wanted to at least see a familiar face. The new faces were annoying him, and he couldn't help but notice that his want for an adventure…

…isn't really there anymore. Adventure wasn't how he wanted it. With his brother in a cool exotic jungle. Well, he had to ditch his brother in the middle of running away from a life-death situation, and his cool exotic jungle was a city with delinquents who have super powers. He just wanted home.

Wherever home was suppose to be.

Groaning, he replaced all the fish and started up the game again before Namine walked over to him with a smile. "Nltvw tiy agiyks fwr ainw akwwi. Lzwk's lkelst lakwwo."

Roxas nodded and rubbed his eye, only then noticing how sleepy he was. It was Eleven, or well, according to the clock he thought he could read. Either way, it was late, and he just followed Namine to who knows where.

But then he stopped and asked, "Xlb U akwwo qurg Lzwk?"

She gave another smile, but unlike her other ones, this one seemed to actually radiate a warmth that made Roxas squirm under. He had no choice but to smile back as she muttered back, "Ayew!"

* * *

A brunette hung his head in shame, sitting solemnly on a house's steps. "I can't believe it. I can't believe I just lost Eizla like that…" He buried his head deep into his arms, crying softly below the stars. A door opened and closed behind him, and he felt a presence make its way next to him, playing with one of his floppy dog ears.

"You know it's not your fault. He couldn't have wandered way too far. We'll find him. He should be in this city." Soggy, red-rimmed ocean blue eyes peered up and got captivated with Cyan ones that stared through heavy, silver bangs. The boy could do nothing more but break his shell and glomp onto the man, sobbing uncontrollably into his arms.

"But Shibuya's a really heavy place…"

"I promise you we'll find him." Came the confident reply, causing the boy to finally stop.

All that could watch them that night were the small stars, and the brunette couldn't help but notice a shooting one from behind the silverette's shoulder.

"Please keep Eizla safe."

* * *

Translation:

"I am Namine."

Roxas' large blue eyes widened even more so. He knew for a fact that this girl couldn't have come from his planet, and he also knew for a fact that what she spoke was doubtlessly his language.

"N-Namine… well, I'm Eizla… or Axel said I should be called 'Roxas' on this planet." He stuttered this out before immediately adding, "How can you speak my language? This is the human world right? What I've seen so far hasn't been exactly hu—" The blonde girl smiled sweetly before bringer her index finger to her lips. Roxas immediately stopped his rant, sighing out as Namine began to explain herself.

"For your first question, Roxas." She giggled at the name then continued, "I'm a witch, or at least that's what they've called me. And here's a mix with answering the rest. Yes, you're on the human world of earth, and everything you've seen so far is indeed not human." Roxas nodded and stared blankly, completely confused. Had these people landed from some other planet with super powers? Were they just mutated? Is he dreaming? All these possibilities, and Roxas, for some reason, didn't want to be right. He's seen those movies with mutated beings, and they weren't exactly the kindest. But Axel was kind, he countered to himself, continuing to look down.

Namine giggled and gestured him to follow her to a little girl's toy tea party table. They took a seat across from each other and Namine tapped the toy teapot twice before effectively pouring tea for the both of them. It was then Roxas understood the witch part. "Are you wondering how we have these powers?"

Roxas nodded slightly, taking a sip of the tea. It was extremely fragrant and tasted sweet yet just bitter enough to enjoy. He himself never liked his tea at home, but something about this one was rather enjoyable.

Namine took a sip of her own tea before continuing, "There's a lot you need to know, but to tell you the truth, I'm not inclined to tell you right off the bat." Usually, Roxas would have protested at this, but the uncomfortable feeling of not being at home, and what has happened thus far has already noted the fact that he should refrain from anything impulsively stupid, "I will tell you though, we are still human. But not the living kind. Well, now that I think about it, maybe I should say we _were_ human."

"But you're not going to tell me why, right?"

"Right."

"Okay, but can you tell me about Axel's wounds? If he's hurt?"

She giggled a bit again, "You're so sweet and cute, Roxas." She started, causing Roxas to blush a bit. He indeed wanted to refuse the fact, like he usually does, but once again, he refrained from impulse, "Well, due to our 'inhumaness' we don't exactly die just like that. Our dying ways goes by the saying, 'to have a of taste your own medicine.' But you'll get that later too." This girl was a puzzle in a puzzle, the blonde concluded to himself, wondering if the blonde was always like this. "You see, our wounds heal almost immediately, excepting the fatal wounds. A fatal wound takes as much time to heal as a normal human's normal wound." She took another sip of her tea before taking the conversation up again, "Seeing as Saix attacked his heart, Axel will take about three weeks to get that healed."

"Really? For us, all our normal wounds heal within hours, larger ones heal within a day."

"But you still die when you're shot through the heart, correct?" Her blue, omniscient eyes scanned him carefully. He was shocked for a moment before nodding sadly and looking down.

"This was my fault." He said, softly. But she smiled at him, and for some reason Roxas sensed it, magically making him jerk up and stare at her as she answered.

"Never, Axel always gets into fixes like this, it'll be fine. What you should worry about for now is your own safety, Roxas." The way she said his name made him want to cower in fear. The way she acted, so graceful yet all knowing and tough. It all was hidden behind a non-blinking smile. People like this Roxas couldn't take, people with the mask that hides their emotion. But something told Roxas that she hides her emotions for a reason, as if she taught herself throughout years just to manage what she's doing now. It's as if her life depended on that mask never faultering.

But it was the only thing he could read from her, and being who he is, reading wasn't usually a problem. What he got from the red-head was a caring girl, but has enough spunk to stand up for herself.

And Axel…

…he just hoped was fine.

* * *

**Hi guyz, OK, now that the chapter's over, here's for the people who actually cared where I died and slept in for the last month or so for this story? My computer was dying steadily, so I had to fix it, and I moved this story into my MP3, and let it stay there for a long time. I refused to take it out for like the month or so, and it wasn't until today that I was like "LOL TIME TO FACE THE BUTCHER KNIVES AND HOPE TO LIVE LOLOLOLOLOL" haha, so if you have a knife to kill me with, make it clean. XD I'll write more chapters from heaven or hell, wherever I'm decided to go to. **

**So, I just decided to let it flow, and I think IDK what I think, rawr y'all. So then, please just er, review and tell me it sucks, but tell me why k? I don't take the "THIS SUX MAN" kinda flames, but the ones that help me get better. I seriously need to get better, so I appreciate anyone who can help! **

**Well, Koko-chan woke up at five this morning to write this and is now tired. I didn't even bother to edit, so sorry if there's like a million typos. Thanks for reading! Review please!**


End file.
